Tomoyo's Video Diary: CCS in National Day!
by Meister Babylon
Summary: Kha the Cleric needs help in one of his lastest last minute projects and when he involves the CCS gang madness ensues. A Singapore National Day SPECIAL!


**Kha the Cleric **presents…

**Tomoyo's Video Diary SUPER SPECIAL: Cardcaptor Sakura in National Day!**

A random day at Tomoeda High School dated 08/08/2006…

School let out early that day, and the CCS gang was getting ready to check out the Singapore Food Festival that just opened a week ago. They had heard that the convention served up really good exotic dishes hailing from the sunny island set in the Malacca Straits. No one knew where that was and Yamazaki didn't do much to help. Chiharu dragged him away to the fair hoping to stuff his jabbering lips with spicy hot Mee Goreng. Naoko said she didn't want to get fat and opted for the book fair instead. As expected, Rika long disappeared with you-know-I-know-Tomoyo-knows-but-everyone-else-doesn't-know-who. Sakura checked her bag for the umpteenth time to make sure that her household gourmet was not with her as they left the classroom. Tomoyo had her perennial camcorder trained on the world's favorite sorceress. And Syaoran looked pale from the deadweight that was Meiling hanging from his neck. Ah yes, typical, boring ordinary day. No Clow Cards on the loose. No Eriol to screw things around. Nothing's going to happen…

Right?

Of course that's before they bumped into their homeroom teacher Anna-sensei, who was dressed in tones that made fashion policewoman Tomoyo scream.

"ANNA-SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU WEARING ONLY A RED TEE AND WHITE PANTS!" The girl shrieked as she hit the Record button once more to stop the machine.

Neko-chan almost dropped her books in fright. (**Anna**: HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT! **Kha**: Haha… **Anna**: BISH **Kha**: Aieee…) She recovered fast enough to flash a smile. "Oh it's you guys. I'm wearing this cos Kha-san asked me to help out with the filming of his National Day CCS Special."

And she added inaudibly, "Which I feel is going to flop."

"Hoe… National Day?" Sakura said with a tilt of her head as Tomoyo went back to filming. "What's that?"

A sudden voice interjecting got everyone to jump. Syaoran lost his footing and fell over on top of Meiling, who seemed less of hurt and more of having the time of her life. "That, my friends, is my country's birthday!"

"Kha-sama!" Sakura cried out as they turned to face the tall four-eyed author. But she then realized that the boy seemed rather translucent and looked ready to faint. The author immediately phased in before things got worst.

"Oh never mind that. As I was saying, National Day is Singapore's birthday which occurs on the Ninth of August every year. Which is tomorrow! Aren't we excited?"

"Oh…" The group chimed. Anna rapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't have all day Kha; the sooner I get out of these blasted clothes the better."

"Okay okay! There's one little problem before we start filming…"

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran disentangled himself from the sprawled Meiling who promptly got up and glomped him once more.

"Tomoyo-chan, you'll have to be the cameraman."

"WAI! Then who's going to film Sakura-chan?" Her protest prompted a massive sweat drop to materialize on Sakura-chan's forehead.

"Well, you are." Kha added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sakura-chan's going to be in the video. It'll be televised on national TV!"

"HOE!" Her sweat drop got bigger.

Tomoyo went all glittery and dreamy. "REALLY! Then I guess I'll have to agree... Sugoi-ne, Sakura-chan!"

"What about the fair…?" Sakura cried. You could hear her heart fluttering.

"The filming won't take long. All of you are invited to participate!" Kha said with a sweep of his hand. "And after that the fair's on me. All you can eat! How about that?"

Syaoran shot the author his classic death glare. "You still haven't told us why Daidouji-san has to be the cameraman."

Kha replied through a sly smile which looked hauntingly like Eriol's. "I'm in two places at the moment. I'm going to need your help too, his cute descendent."

"Don't call me that!" Syaoran hissed. "What if I say no?"

Kha kept his smile. "Oh you would love to. Otherwise…"

The bespectacled author raised a glowing finger at the kozu. "She's going to stay hanging around your neck for the rest of your life! MWAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran's eyes shrunk to the size of pearls as everyone else sweat-dropped. The image of Meiling glomping him till his hair turned grey scorched his brain. "NO! NOT THAT! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Kha smirked and then changed back to his usual happy self. "Let's get started!"

But before he could move, the boy suddenly looked as if static took over his body, obscuring him from partially to completely and back again as he fought off the disconnection. "Argh!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura yelled

"My time... It's running out... We're getting ready to move out of the military base for the National Stadium where celebrations are being held and so my spirit has to return to my body soon... I'll have to resort to this!"

There was a bang, and then a flash, and papers, pens, brooms, skirts, class pets and everything that wasn't tied downstarted flying. The CCS gang and Anna found themselves being blown through the wall and out of the school before another flash obscured all vision. When things were clear again, everyone found themselves doing things at top speed as though someone had hit the Fast Forward button. Annawent over the same 3 min song 10 times in 1 second, with Meiling adjusting the dials and knobs of the recording synthesizer at frantic pace just to keep up. Tomoyo struck up a conversation of the same length with Kha about the reason for coming up with the video ("We needed an MTV for this years National Day theme,"Kha had replied sounding like a chipmunk) and it was over in a blink of an eye. Syaoran was in charge of changing sets which fell on him whenever he did but because of the hastened flow of time it seemed that the sets were bouncing on and off the squashed little wolf. And poor Sakura ran through all 52 cards for all the special effects, reusing Illusion so fast so many times that it got angry and enveloped everything in a massive illusion that turned Anna into one obscure singer namedKaira Gong and everyone else into flag-waving native Singaporeans as the camera rolled on haplessly.

And within a crazy 15 minutes, the video was complete, which somehow made it to national TV a month before filming began. Ah yes, the absolute power of authors over everything from creation to actions to time and space itself. Of course that's until the GMs clamp down on them.

Anyway this was the end product:

------

**Island Home**

This is my home  
She's everything to me  
Grace and beauty  
In all that you see

My island home  
Wherever I may be  
I never will forget her  
Nor will she forget me

(Chorus)  
And I will sing  
A song of home  
A land of peace  
Where dreams are born everyday  
My home  
Wherever I may be  
I believe  
You will always be a part of me

(Chorus)

My island home  
Home of my family  
This is my future  
Where I want to be  
(This is my future  
This is my home)

Repeat Chorus x 2

My home  
Wherever I may be  
I believe  
You will always be a part of me  
A part of me

------

The worldwind stopped and as the dust settled, the CCS gang lay chibified and collapsed in an exhausted pile of discorded moans and swirly eyes. And one pair of glittery swirly eyes cried "That was so fun! Let's do it again Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe..." floated out from somewhere else.

Kha stepped away from the smoking camcorder and admired his handiwork before looking out of the page.

**Kha**: And that's a wrap! I'd like to take this chance to dedicate this **_crazy_** fic to all my friends and family and fellow Singaporean's wherever they are in the world. Not forgetting also all the participants and personnel who make this year's National Day Parade possible. And of course to the CCS gang who have been the reason why I can post this piece up here. Hehe…

**Anna**: You cheapo… Think you can get away with exploiting my students? Come here this instant!

**Kha **(_Running as fast as possible from Neko-chan's mighty fist_): And special mention goes to the...

**Singapore Armed Forces Provost Unit Active Provost Company**

**And the Best Bunkmates ever**  
Xelrr ofShyt  
Father Pride  
The Foo  
Kha the Cleric  
TehLichKing  
Mr. Beans  
'Mad  
Nazz  
Hazmat

We're doing the main show this year! I'm sure we'll wow you with our spectacular display of precision drills and pyrotechnics. Great job guys! Nice voiceover SGT Eddie! Break a leg everyone! And after that ORD loh!

So from all of us here in Japan and Singapore…

**_Happy 41st Birthday Singapore!_**

**Anna**: BISH!

**Kha**: AIEE!

The author flew away in cartwheels, leaving a trail of fireworks in his wake.


End file.
